Caeda/Warriors Quotes
Beginning of Battle Intro Cutscene * "Don't be fooled. I, too, have a stake in this fight." Beginning of Battle * "I don't want to fight, but you're leaving me no other way!" * "This... isn't right." Support Activation * (when vanguard) "I'm all right. It's you I'm worried about." * (when vanguard) "Were you worried about me? I hope it didn't distract from your own fight." * "I'm glad you're unharmed. Please be careful on the battlefield." Taunt * "I would not stand on this battlefield if I weren't ready to fight you!" * "I would have fled already if I weren't prepared to face you!" Switching to vanguard * "Allow me!" Switching to support * "If you need reinforcements, please don't hesitate to ask me." Ally Assist * (when healed) "I hope I didn't cost you too much time." Helping Others * (when an ally is in serious trouble): "Stay alive! I'll be there soon!" Critical Lines Alone * "We will not be stopped!" * "The time is now!" * "Now!" * "I'll handle this!" Dual Strike (neutral) As Vanguard * "I'd like nothing more!" * "Let's work together!" * "Absolutely!" * "I trust you! Let's go!" As Support * "The two of us are unstoppable!" * "Would you give me a hand?" * "I need your help, here!" Dual Strike (special) With Hinoka With Hinoka as Vanguard * Caeda: "Princess Hinoka, I'll help!" * Hinoka: "Thanks! You take that side." With Hinoka as Support * Hinoka: "Princess Caeda, guard my flank!" * Caeda: "We make for a good team!" With Takumi With Takumi as Vanguard * Caeda: "I'd love your help, Prince Takumi!" * Takumi: "Alright, on my mark, let's go!" With Takumi as Support * Takumi: "Let's go, Princess Caeda!" * Caeda: "Ready when you are, Prince Takumi!" With Lucina With Lucina as Vanguard * Caeda: "'''Can you help me out, Lucina?" * '''Lucina: "I would be glad to, Caeda!" With Lucina as Support * Lucina: "I need some help here, Caeda!" * Caeda: "Then you can have it." With Lissa With Lissa as Vanguard * Caeda: "Would you mind helping me, Lissa?" * Lissa: "Sure! I got you covered!" With Lissa as Support * Lissa: "Pleeeease, Caeda?" * Caeda: "Haha, very well, Lissa!" With Frederick With Frederick as Vanguard * Caeda: "Could I trouble you, Frederick?" * Frederick: "Certainly! Be it my landscaping or battle skills." With Frederick as Support * Frederick: "Princess Caeda! Would you be so kind as to assist me?" * Caeda: "Very well, Frederick!" With Cordelia With Cordelia as Vanguard * Caeda: "We are stronger together!" * Cordelia: "Right away, Lady Caeda!" With Cordelia as Support * Cordelia: "I'm fighting with Lady Caeda!" * Caeda: "Haha, is that so strange? Let's go!" With Marth With Marth as Vanguard * Caeda: "Please aid me, Marth!" * Marth: "Just leave it to me, Caeda!" With Marth as Vanguard (A+) * Caeda: "It's an honor to fight alongside you, Marth!" * Marth: "Then let us strike as one!" With Marth as Support (A+) * Marth: "Our strength will end this!" * Caeda: "We do this for a better tomorrow!" With Tiki With Tiki as Vanguard * Caeda: "Shall we give it a try, Tiki?" * Tiki: "I'll do my best! Leave it to me!" With Tiki as Vanguard (A+) * Caeda: "We make a fine team, Tiki!" * Tiki: "Let's do it together, Caeda!" With Tiki as Support * Tiki: "Let's combine our strength!" * Caeda: "You and me together, Tiki!" With Tiki as Support (A+) * Tiki: "Is it okay if I hit it with everything I got?" * Caeda: "Of course it is! Let's go!" With Lyn With Lyn as Vanguard * Caeda: "Lyndis! May I ask for your help?" * Lyn: "It's yours, Caeda." With Lyn as Support * Lyn: "Let's join forces, Caeda." * Caeda: "I'd like nothing better!" With Navarre With Navarre as Vanguard * Caeda: "Work with me on this, Navarre!" * Navarre: "I'll do what I can." With Navarre as Support * Navarre: "Are you ready?" * Caeda: "All right. Are you ready to shine?" During Battle Awakening Mode Activation: * "I fight to protect my allies!" Beginning the Final Strike: * "Your fate is sealed!" Final Strike Lines: * "I know we can win!" * "I can't stand idly by!" *"Triangle attack!" *"I will put this strength to use!" Praise Giving Praise * General: "Soldiers like you are so skilled. I wonder if there's any need for me to fight at all!" * General: "You are an irreplaceable part of this army. We could win this war with you alone!" Anna * Caeda: '"Unbelievable... Are you sure you're the same Anna I know?" * '''Anna: '"Umm... Probably not!" Marth * '''Caeda: "Marth, that was incredible! It is an honor to fight at your side!" * Marth: "Thank you, Caeda. You've been by my side this whole time." Receiving Praise Rowan * Rowan: "The flight of a falcon meets the fight of a lion. So this is your true strength!" * Caeda: "Thank you for the kind words. But I'm more of a kitten than a lion, I think..." Tiki * Tiki: "You're so strong, Caeda. I want to be just like you!" Anna * Anna: '"Way to go, Caeda! There's nothing as powerful as a girl in love!" * '''Caeda: '"A-Anna! not so loud.. I'm easily startled!" Praise Reply Lines * "Oh, I wouldn't go that far... I do my part." * "Oh, not at all... I just do what I can." Enemy Encounter Lines General Enemy KO Lines * "I do this to seek peace in our future!" * "Forgive me, but this is war." * "I try to avoid fighting as much as I can, but..." * "I won't fall behind!" * "I do what I must!" * "Withdraw at once!" * "Retreat with your lives!" 1000 Enemies Defeated * "Is this not enough? How long must this bloodshed continue?" * "I honor the fallen soldiers I've killed, by never giving up!" * "I will continue to fight for a world where senseless suffering has no place!" Special Enemy Encounter/KO lines With Fredrick as an Enemy * '''Fredrick: "I will not condede defeat. Even to you, princess Caeda!" With Lissa as an Enemy * Lissa: "I have to fight you? this isn't gonna go well for me..." * Caeda: "You've grown strong, Lissa. Now show me the full extent of that strength!" Situational Low Health * (in trouble) "Marth... My situation looks hopeless." * (in serious trouble) "Can anybody help me over here?!" Base in Danger * (at risk) "This can't be! We must protect the base!" * (in danger) "" Fleeing * "My friends... Try to stay safe." Death Lines * "My friends... Try to stay safe..." Stage Clear * "Victory should be a time for reflection." Victory Cutscene * "Someday the fighting will be over... I know it..." After Battle MVP * "It was not just my contributions that won the day, but everyone's!" Level Up * "Every little bit helps." * "I'll stay in the fight for Marth's sake." * "Oh! I've gotten stronger!" Class Change * "Was this power always within me?" Support Increased Line * "We believe in each other, and that makes all the difference!"Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes Category:Game Script Category:Quote